Sisters at Hogwarts
by Drewshoo
Summary: Anna is turning eleven and will be joining Elsa at Hogwarts. Some things have changed in the structure and teaching of the magical world since their parents attended. This book will explore the relationship between siblings, how magic and the division of hogwarts plays into it. Planning on regular updates(all 7 years hopefully), feedback is greatly appreciated, new-ish to writing.


Author's Note: Hello! Thanks for taking the risk/time to read! Be warned that this first chapter is short. I'm hopping back into writing and chapters may be short until they arrive at hogwarts. Anyways, I'm using Anna and Elsa because I love the characters and the relationship and dynamic between them. I wanted to explore how that relationship would develop in the HP universe, and how being separated in school would affect them. Again, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy! Leave a comment with any suggestions or anything like that. I'd really appreciate it! Thanks -Drewshoo

* * *

The sound of dishes clinking and drinks being poured was drowned out by the thoughts of the young girl staring at her eggs and sausage. Anna, a thin redhead girl with wildly unkempt hair, could out of the sides of her eyes could see her mother and father stabbing at their plates. Her father had one hand grasped around the paper, his eyes not leaving it as he craned his neck down to meet his fork. She could hear her mother's voice though Anna at the moment felt too anxious to hear it. Anna's hands were stagnant on the table, her fork's prongs bent without her touching them, it started running around her plate and nudged at her hand to try to climb in. Anna looked up through dark eyes at her mom who was twirling her pointer finger, a beaming smile on her face. Anna grabbed the fork and defiantly stabbed it into her breakfast. She hadn't slept more than forty minutes the night before, her mind was full of wild possibilities that today could bring.

Within the hour two owls would be arriving at their house, one for her sister who was casually propping her head up on her arm gazing out the window. Elsa, who would be going into her third year at Hogwarts school, would be receiving her letter today, telling her what supplies she would be required to bring for the following school year. The second letter would be arriving for Anna. Hopefully containing the letter of acceptance for Hogwarts, many of the previous night's fears crept back into Anna's mind as her eyes poured around the edge of her plate. Thoughts of a letter of rejection, or even a howler… Anna squirmed at the thought. She turned back her attention her sister. The pale girl wore her white-blonde hair down in a large single braid that she wore pulled over her shoulder, giving her easy access where she would stroke it when she was nervous. She could remember the day she and her parents took Elsa to the train station when she was off to her first year of Hogwarts, the white hair never left Elsa's hands that morning as they all traveled through London. Today though, Elsa's hair was pristinely placed over her shoulder and would likely stay that way. Anna was always jealous that her sister was always a bit more on top of her morning routine than she was. Anna's hair was still matted from sleep and stood on end, twisting upward in some places, backwards in others.

Anna's gaze drifted towards the late-spring sun through the kitchen window. She could see the small group of quail that had made a small nest on the sill. Anna had watched the young birds over the course of the spring, watching them start to leave the nest to follow their mother on journeys around the lawn. Her mother interrupted her absent-minded stare into the now empty nest. "Do you two want to go to Diagon Alley today? We'll have the list fairly soon." Her mother glanced at the clock above the stove. Anna looked across the table at Elsa, who was looking back at her. They stared, wordless at each other for a second. Elsa gave a quiet "Sure", looking back down to her toast. Anna, trying to speak, gave a mild grunt to signify a "Sure" as well.

A few moments later everybody at the table jumped at the sound of a few quick taps at the kitchen window. Their father picked up his tipped glass of orange juice as he waved his other hand. The window slid open and the two large Tawny owls clambered through, making sure they didn't damage the small nest in the corner of the window sill. When the owls successfully squeezed through the window, they hopped to the table. The smaller owl dropped its letter in front of Elsa and started hopping around in small slightly larger one presented the letter it was carrying to Anna spreading its wings as it dipped its head forward. Anna bobbed her head to mimic as she grabbed the letter. She flipped it in her hands a few times, reading the fine green ink addressing it to her. She stared at the Hogwarts crest that was stamped in the same deep green ink, below it was a small seal, with the same shape, but with a large central 'H' impressed in the rich red wax. Tentatively Anna's fingers slid under the fold, and broke the seal. She quickly pulled out the paper, and started reading as fast as her eyes could move.

* * *

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Headmaster: Amena Witherbell (Order of Merlin, Third Class) Dear Miss Arendelle, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed...

* * *

Anna stopped reading and the letter fell from her gaze, all her secret fears vanished as the warm flood of relief filled her. She smiled up at Elsa, still buried in her paper, and over at her mother. "We should be off soon! We have a few extra stops to make today." She said, beaming across the table and winking at Anna. Anna gave a small smile back as she handed her letter and accompanying paper over to her mother, pushed her chair back, gave her dad a hug, and headed back to her room.

Only a few minutes later Anna headed downstairs, now with her hair in order, to meet her family who were waiting for her in the family room. She pulled at her sleeves when she was met with their smiles. Her dad reached toward the container on the mantle of the small stone fireplace and pulled a handful of green sand-like powder, he handed a little bit to each of the girls. Anna always liked traveling through the floo network. The pleasant breeze and the rich green of the flames, but enjoyed the rapid spinning the most of all. Her mother went first, smiling as she spoke "Diagon Alley.", Anna stepped up, sprinkled some powder over the flames and her face broke into a huge grin as the flames turned the deep emerald green. She turned to look at her father and sister, watching her intently as she said "Diagon Alley!"

Her home was whisked away from in front of her as she and the flames started to spin.


End file.
